Wizbook
by PureBeast
Summary: I've always wanted to see what would happen if Fairy Tail had something the same as Facebook so here it is a Fairy Tail version of Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizbook**

**Summary: ** I've always wanted to see what would happen if Fairy Tail has something the same as Facebook so here it is a Fairy Tail version of Facebook. There maybe characters appearing from Naruto and One Piece but I'll have to see if everyone wants to have other characters from other series in this story.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner to fairy tail and the character.**

* * *

_Natsu logged into Wizbook_

**Natsu**: Hi all. I'm all fired up today!

_Happy liked this comment._

**Lucy**: I don't want to ask why but I guess I'm going to have to. Why?

**Gray**: But you just said that you didn't want to ask. So why did you ask him?

**Lucy**: No one else was going to ask him why. So that's why I asked him unlike the rest of you that clearly don't care.

_Erza Scarlet and 10 other people disliked this comment while Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox liked the comment._

**Gray**: To damn right. I for one don't care

**Gajeel**: NATSU. Fight me!

**Natsu**: I'm fired up because….actually I don't know why I'm fired up to tell you the truth

**Lucy: **...

**Gajeel: **Natsu I challenge you to a battle!

**Natsu: **No. you always find a way to kill me no matter what I do.

**Gajeel: **Oh come on. Its Wizards VS Zombies what could possible go wrong?

**Natsu: **Fine…just don't kill me like you always do. Remember we are on the same time.

_Natsu and Gajeel are now playing Wizard VS Zombies._

**Happy: **I'm happy

_Erza, happy fans liked this comment._

_. . ._

_Gray has changed his name from 'Gray' to 'Stripper'._

**Stripper: **Who the hell changed my name while I was away?

_Erza, Lucy liked this comment._

**Lucy: **Ha! It suits you Gray.

**Erza: **I'm not going to laugh at the name. All I'm going to say is that Lucy is right it suits you well.

**Stripper: **I'm not a stripper…it's just really warm outside…that's all.

**Erza**: Ok then let's do a vote and we'll see who thinks that your a stripper then.

_Erza Scarlet has made a poll 'Do you think that Gray is a Stripper'_

**Stripper: **I HATE YOU ALL.

_Erza, Lucy and 10 other people liked this comment._

**Erza:** You're very welcome.

**Lucy:** Now, now is there any need to say words like that Gray. I mean we were only pointing out the obvious.

_Erza and 5 other people liked this comment._

**Stripper: ….**

**Natsu: **OMG! What did I say earlier Gajeel. About killing me!

**Gajeel: **You said to not kill you, so I didn't kill you. I stopped you from suffering….that's all.

**Natsu: **WHAT BY KILLING ME! EVEN THOUGH I HAD HEALTH!

**Gajeel: **Yeah. If I didn't kill you then the zombies would've gotten to you.

**Natsu**: ….

. . .

_Erza has changed her name from 'Erza Scarlet' to 'Strawberrycheesecakelover'_

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **Who the hell changed my name?

**Natsu: **I don't know but the name speaks the truth.

_Natsu, Happy liked this comment._

**Lucy: **If I had to guess I would say that 'Stripper' did it.

**Stripper: **What! I don't know what you're talking about.

_Natsu, Happy and 1 other person disliked this comment._

**Natsu: **Everyone's changing their name. Damn it I must change mine now.

_Natsu has changed his name from 'Natsu' to 'Dragonborn'_

**Dragonborn: **THERE I HAVE NOW CHANGED MY NAME.

Strawberrycheesecakelover and 40 other people liked this comment.

**Happy: **Hey Natsu is something wrong with your caps lock button?

**Dragonborn: **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HAPPY? I'M TYPING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE.

**Happy: **Never mind…..

_Lucy has changed her name from 'Lucy' to 'Luce'_

**Luce: **Really…..why would you change my name to Luce?

**Dragonborn: **Because that name suits you better then Lucy.

_Nalu fans liked this comment._

**Luce:** But my name LUCY not LUCE there is no E in it.

**Natsu:** Well it's not now its Luce now.

**Luce: **…

. . .

_Stripper had changed his relationship from '_Single'_ to 'Married_'

**Stripper:** Alright who was the one that changed my Relationship Status?

_Dragonborn and 200 others liked this comment._

**Dragonborn:** Congratulations!

**Luce: **Congratulations!

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **Congratulations!

**Stripper**: For god sake….

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if you (the readers) will like this type of story. If you want me to continue this story then let me know.**

**See you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and ****Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Comments:

**Stripper: **whoever changed my relationship status to married is really annoying.

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **Hey Gray I've got the result back from that poll that I put up.

**Stripper: **I really don't want to see what the results are but knowing you Erza you will most likely show it to me anyway.

**Happy: **I'm Happy.

_Happy fans liked this comment._

**Strawberrycheesecakelover**: Yeah you're right about that. I'm going to show you the results no matter what you say.

_Stripper disliked this comment._

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **The results are. 70% think that you're a stripper while 29% didn't think that you were a stripper.

**Stripper: **yeah well those results could be fake for all I know and besides that's only 99%. So who is the 1% that voted something completely different?

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **I don't know. I didn't bother to look at the 1% I was more focused on the other two.

**Stripper: **I'm not happy about that at all. I must know who was the 1% was.

**Happy**: Who said my name?

**Luce: **No one….no one said your name at all.

. . .

_Dragonborn has liked 'Food'_

**Luce: **Why did you like food? We already knew that.

**Dragonborn: **Well you see Wizbook asked me to like something so I liked food.

_Theorangespark, 50 others liked this comment._

**Dragonborn:** I've never saw Theorangespark before. I wonder who that could be.

**Luce: **It probable someone who likes food, like you.

**Theorangespark: **Believe it!

_Thepinkhairedkunoichi, 100 others liked this comment._

**. . .**

**Dragonborn: **Believe it? Is that your motto or something?

**Theorangespark:** You better believe it! I've always said it.

**Dragonborn:** Right I see…..so what food do you like?

**Theorangespark:** Ramen!

_Whatbehindthemask, 50 others liked this comment._

**TheLastUchiha: **Naruto you will never be able to beat me.

Sasuke fans girls liked this comment.

**Theorangespark:** Shut it Sasuke!

**Dragonborn: **What hell is happening? Who is this TheLastUchiha guy? He sounds like a kill joy to me.

_Thepinkhairedkunoichi and Sasuke fans girls disliked this comment._

**Theorangespark: **Indeed. He is the biggest kill joy person going.

_Thepinkhairedkunoichi and Sasuke fans girls disliked this comment._

**Dragonborn: **What's going on? Why are we getting disliked for saying things about TheLastUchiha that are true?

**Theorangespark: **It's 'his fans' they don't like anyone who hates on him.

**Dragonborn: **I see so if I said something like….TheLastUchiha is gayest person alive. They would response to that and hate on me?

_Thepinkhairedkunoichi and Sasuke fans girls disliked this comment._

**Theorangespark:** do I need to say anything else…..

**Dragonborn: **Nope I get what you mean now.

**. . .**

_Gajeel has reached level 10 on Wizard VS Zombies. Why not help him by sending him an energy pack to help him fight the zombies off even more._

**Theorangespark: **Cool. That sound like a good game to go on.

**Dragonborn:** Believe me you don't want to go on with Gajeel he is…..an unfair person.

**Gajeel: **I'm not unfair. I'm just a pro at Wizard VS Zombies that all.

**Theorangespark: **Ok if your pro then I'll play on it with you to see how good you really are.

_Theorangespark has joined Gajeel in Wizards VS Zombies._

**Dragonborn: **Don't say that I didn't warn you.

**Stripper: **NATSU! YOU'RE THAT 1% THAT VOTED ON THAT POLL.

**Happy**: Gray's caps lock button is locked like Natsu's was before.

**Dragonborn: **YES I WAS THE ONE THAT DID IT!

**Happy:** Scratch that. Natsu's cap lock is still broken.

_Luce and 29 others liked this comment._

**Stripper: **Why did you vote**? ** We all know that you can't read.

**Dragonborn: ** I CAN READ!

**Stripper: **Ok then if you can read then what does this say 'Hi'

**Dragonborn: **TOO MUCH BRAIN POWER BEING USED!

**Luce: **I wouldn't bother with that Gray. Natsu can't handle using that much brain power.

**Stripper:** Yeah you're right. I suppose I should leave Natsu alone**. **If I don't then his brain will surely explode.

**.** **. .**

**Theorangespark:** OMG! Why did you kill my character?

**Gajeel: **Because if I didn't then you would've died from the Zombies.

_Random person liked this comment._

**Dragonborn: **And here is where the fun starts.

**Thepinkhairedkunoichi: **NARUTO! Kakashi sensei told me to tell you that we have got to meet in an hour's time.

**Theorangespark: **BUT…..never mind I guess something's are better being left then sorted. I'll see you guys later I'm off.

_Theorangespark has appeared himself offline._

**Dragonborn:** Great that was the only person that understood me….Now where was I? that's right I was about to doing something.

Dragonborn has changed his relationship from single to married.

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **I would've never thought you would be able to get a girl but still congratulations!

**Stripper: **Really you're just going to say congratulations. Sometimes I wonder if anyone from the Fairy Tail guild has any brains at all.

**Gajeel: **Congratulations!

**Dragonborn: **Congratulations to me!

* * *

**A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to follow or review the story so that way i know that you liked the chapter.**

**See you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Tuesday 3rd July 4:30PM

_Dragonborn has posted a photo to all of his friends and family_

_**Comment **__Or __**Like **_

**Dragonborn: **Ah I remember that. We were all so young back then.

**Stripper: **Yeah and it was also back when you had a brain.

**Dragonborn:** You're just mad because I'm flying on a dragon in that photo and you're not.

_Luce liked this comment._

**Luce:** So that is what you all looked like when you were younger.

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **If you look at Gray you'll notice that he is only wearing boxers. So you can tell that nothing has changed there at all.

**Gajeel: **Anybody want to play Wizards VS Zombies with me?

**Dragonborn:** Nobody wants to play Wizards VS Zombies with you.

* * *

Wednesday 4th July 12:00AM

_Theorangespark status: Just about to enter The Forest of Death and let me tell you. Just looking at the gates makes me want to crawl to the nearest corner and cry._

_**Comment **__Or __**Like**_

**Dragonborn: **What is The Forest of Death?

**Theorangespark: **I would describe it as…a place that you never would like to go to unless you want to die.

**Dragonborn: **If your there then doesn't that mean that you want to die or something like that?

**Thepinkhairedkunoichi: **NARUTO! Stop talking to your fake friends and help your team find the cat that you happily let run away.

_Whatbehindthemask liked this comment_

**Theorangespark: **Kakashi-Sensei why are you liking on everyone's comment?

_Whatbehindthemask liked this comment. _

**Thepinkhairedkunoichi: **NARUTO! Stop questioning people or I'll give you something to cry about.

_Dragonborn and Theorangespark disliked this comment._

**Dragonborn:** Man whoever this Thepinkhairedkunoichi person is must be a really be a #####

_Theorangespark and Thelastuchiha liked this comment. _

**Theorangespark: **Hahahaha!

**Thepinkhairedkunoichi:** Right you've just made my must kill list Dragonborn.

**Dragonborn**: Come at me bro!

**Stripper: **…..

**Luce:** .…..

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **Anybody want some cheese cake?

**Theorangespark: **HELL YEAH!

**Dragonborn: **Don't do it, the cake is a lie!

_Glados and 1000 others liked this comment._

* * *

Friday 6th July 1:00PM

_Strawberrycheesecakelover has shared a picture of a cake to all of her friends._

_**Commen**__**t **__Or __**Like**_

**Luce:** Hey Erza I've always wanted to ask, Do you like anything else apart from cake?

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **Yeah I like sweet things. Oh and did I mention that I like CAKE!

**Theorangespark:** I like Ramen!

**Dragonborn: **I like fire!

**Luce: **What the hell why did you guys just come out and say that?

**Dragonborn: **Because if Erza is saying what she likes then I don't see why we can't.

_Theorangespark liked this comment._

**Luce**: You guys are…_Unique._

**Gajeel:** Hey guys.

**Dragonborn:** No we don't want to play on Wizards VS Zombies with you.

**Gajeel: **I wasn't going to ask that**. **I was going to ask you to fight me.

**Dragonborn:** Oh well in that case where do you want to meet?

**Gajeel: **Not real life. I'm talking about a game called Wizémon where you can fight real people online.

**Dragonborn:** Fine I'll play Wizémon with you.

_Dragon and Gajeel has started playing _Wizémon

* * *

_5 hours later…._

_Gajeel Status: I've just beaten Dragonborn on Wizémon, I feel happy with myself now._

_**Comment**__ Or __**Like**_

**Dragonborn: **YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME, I QUIT BECAUSE YOU WERE CHEATING!

**Happy: **Looks like Natsu caps lock button is stuck again.

_Gajeel and 5 others liked this comment._

**Strawberrycheesecakelover: **Natsu do you want me to help you with your cap locks button?

**Dragonborn: **IT'S NOT STUCK. IT'S JUST THAT I'M ANGRY THAT ALL!

**Luce: **What did Gajeel do which made you angry?

**Dragonborn:** He pulled out a level 100 pet on me, bearing in mind that he was only level 10 not 100

**Luce: **It's just a game.

_Strawberrycheesecakelover liked this comment._

**Dragonborn:** It maybe just a game but now I'm scarred for life. I don't know what I'm going to do now my life has no meaning anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that about chapter 3 taking so long, It's just I got a PM and even a review telling me to rewrite the story but i don't see the point because if you guys like the way the story is then there's no point in changing it. Oh and the next chapter will have some of the One Piece characters in it. See you guys next time.**


End file.
